An Arranged Marriage
by severus's-poison-grl
Summary: hermione is forced to marry snape..but is marrying snape such a bad thing? READ
1. Chapter 1

"An arranged marriage!" Hermione said to herself after reading an article in the daily prophet. "All muggleborns that are of age MUST marry a pureblood within the year," She read. "This is ridiculous! Just bloody great!"

"Well Hermione" Mrs. Weasley said, "It's the law now. Personally I think Fudge has gone off his rocker, how he believes getting all muggleborns to marry a pureblood will help us in the war against you-know-who, I don't know!"

"Well, it says that all muggleborns will get a list of purebloods willing to marry them, and they must choose someone from that list." Said Hermione, "every muggleborn must marry if they are married, no exceptions."

"Yes, that's because Fudge believes that muggleborns aren't as strong or smart as purebloods, and he thinks getting them to marry purebloods will make stronger offspring." Said Mrs. Weasley, "and we all know muggleborns are no different or smarter then purebloods, you are living proof of that."

"Yeah, It's just not right, I want to marry for love, not because Fudge is making me!" Hermione said while blushing from Mrs. Weasley's last comment.

"I know sweetheart, but you must realize, the purebloods are being forced to marry as well. All my children must marry, except Bill of course." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh yeah! When are Bill and Fleur supposed to be back from their honeymoon? Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow, they get back somewhere around dinner time." She replied.

"That's great; I bet they had a great time in Alaska." Hermione said. Bill and Fleur had gotten married a week before and it was a beautiful wedding. They had decided to go to Alaska for their honeymoon, though Hermione had no idea why since she heard the weather there was horrible, even in the summer.

"Yes it is, but I'm still pretty sure that he could've found someone more…different." said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione shook with laughter before replying slowly, "I'm sure he could've, but the question is…does he want to?

"No…No I guess not." Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, I better leave you to look over your list, dinners in an hour."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione before Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room with a wink.

Hermione, left alone in the library of the Grimwald place, pulled out her list and read over the names. The list consisted of many deatheaters like Lenstrange, Dolohov, and Malfoy. She crossed their names off immediately, knowing they were only on the list to get closer to Harry, and possibly even on Voldemorts orders. All that was left now was Dean, Neville, all the Weasley's except Bill, Professor Flitwick, and Snape.

_"Snape?" _Hermione thought, _"Why would he put his name on my list? He probably put his name on all the lists...that's probably it, I know he didn't put his name on my list because he really liked me…he would never like a muggleborn like me, or a friend of Harry's."_

She crossed all the Weasley's off the list, except for Ron. Then she crossed off Flitwick, no way was she going to marry Flitwick…not only is he less then half her size but he was also at least four times her age.

_"I can't marry Ron" she thought "It would be like marrying my brother, and that would definitely be wrong… besides all he talks about is qudittach and I can't stand it!" _

So she crossed Ron off the list. She wanted someone who could match her intellect, someone she could talk to for hours about her experiments and that could understand what she's saying.

That would eliminate Neville, definitely, and Dean, they were both great guys, but Hermione couldn't talk smart with them for two minutes, let alone hours. So Hermione crossed their names off the list, knowing very well that the only person left on the list was Snape.

_"How can I marry Snape?!" _She thought to herself, _"He's my professor, and at least 15 years my senior. Not that age really matters in the wizarding world."_

Hermione stared at Snape's name for a few minutes lost in thought before deciding to make a Pros and Cons list. It took her a while to finish it but when she was done it looked like this:

PROS CONS

Smart 15 years older

Potions master Snarky Git

Kind of…sexy…in a weird way my Professor

Would have great conversations Slytheryn

Hermione looked over her list a few times before she decided that Pros won over the cons and that she was going to marry Snape. After deciding, she wrote an acceptance letter to Snape and headed downstairs to inform Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione shouted right before entering the kitchen. When she entered, she noticed that almost the entire order was there and all the Weasley's.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning her attention away from her conversation with Tonks.

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem. I'll be right back Tonks" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright Molly, I'll just talk to Remus here." Tonks replied.

Mrs. Weasley led Hermione upstairs and into the library, where they sat in two chairs opposite of each other by the fire.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, "It looks like the entire Order is here tonight."

"Actually, all but Albus and Severus are here, we have an important meeting after dinner tonight. They'll both be here for the meeting later." Mrs. Weasley said, "But that's not what you brought me all the way up here for, is it?"

"No, I actually wanted to tell you who I chose from the list." She replied

"Really? You've decided already! I thought you might take a little longer to decide, seeing as you are choosing your life partner here; you know you can't get a divorce in the wizarding world," Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, well I didn't have much to choose from." Said Hermione, "There were a lot of deatheaters on the list."

"I see, that would make some sense…I would strongly advise you not to marry one of those." Mrs. Weasley said laughing.

"Well, here is the list of purebloods willing to marry me." Hermione said handing over the piece of parchment to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley took her time reading over the list and when she was finished, she slowly handed it back to Hermione.

"That's quite the list you got there Hermione" she said, "you have all my sons on that list, and you even have Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick. Though why Professor Flitwick added his name to your list, I don't quite know, seeing as he is less then half your size and there is quite the age difference, him being 75 and you being 17."

"Yes, that confused me as well." Hermione said laughing.

"Well, who did you choose?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I didn't choose any of your sons just so you know; I don't think I could, even if they were my only choice, because they are too much like brothers to me." Hermione said.

"I figured you wouldn't, though it would be nice to have you as part of the family dear. "

"I already am, just not by blood or marriage." Hermione said laughing.

"Yes, well who did you pick?" Mrs. Weasley asked, beginning to sound anxious.

"I chose…Don't freak out Okay…I chose Professor Snape." Hermione said slowly while nervously playing with one strand of hair hanging from her ponytail.

"What! Don't you hate him Hermione? And what did I say about marrying a deatheater?" Mrs. Weasley said protectively.

"I don't hate him, I mean, he can be quite the snarky git, but he is smart, and I'm sure that there is as nice guy somewhere in there…deep, deep down in there. Besides I have already sent the acceptance letter." Said Hermione, "though now I'm beginning to wish I waited until after the meeting so I wouldn't have to confront him tonight. Also, about him being a deatheater, well he is one, but he's a spy for the order so he's a good deatheater and that makes him acceptable."

"Well, if you think its best, then I'll support you in every way I can." Said Mrs. Weasley, "but if that man hurts you in any way, he'll have to answer to me!"  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, "Now I have to tell Ron and Harry…or maybe that can wait until after I talk with Snape."

"No problem Hermione and maybe you should wait to tell them. When you do though, tell me because I don't fancy being in the house when it's blown up." Mrs. Weasley said laughing.

Hermione laughed as well before replying sarcastically, "Thanks for making me feel better Mrs. Weasley, now I don't think I'll have any problems telling them."

"No problem. And don't get too nervous about confronting Severus. He may seem really harsh but he's not really that bad." Mrs. Weasley said, reassuring Hermione.

"Thanks, I think that might even be true."

"Well, we had better get down to dinner; I believe everyone is waiting on us." Said Mrs. Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! JK ROWLING DOES!!! READ&REVIEW PLEASE!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape's Point of view

Severus Snape was sitting in the living room of his house on Spinner's End reading: **Potion making for Potion Masters by Carrie Smith** when an owl flew through his kitchen window and dropped a letter in his lap before flying off.

Severus picked up the letter and opened it up. The writing was very neat. _"A girls for sure."_ He thought, _"Why does it seem so familiar?"_

The letter read:

Severus Snape,

I have chosen you from my list of purebloods willing to marry me. I am well aware that you are my professor and at least 15 years my senior, but you are the only person suitable enough on my list that I would be willing to marry. I hope you have a nice day and that I haven't caused you to go into cosmetic shock.

Hermione Granger

Severus Snape read through the letter a few times, shocked that someone as smart and beautiful as Hermione would accept to marry him when she most likely had gotten a lot younger, nicer men on her list. _"Wait, smart? Beautiful? Where did that come from! She's my student for Christ sake!"_ He thought.

Snape put the letter in his pocket and checked the time. _"Fifteen minutes until the Order meeting." _

He got up, grabbed some floo powder, walked into the fireplace, and shouted "Dumbledore's office!"

Snape tumbled out of Dumbledore's fireplace and shook the ashes off his robe while looking around the office for Dumbledore, but could not seem to find him. _"I hope he didn't leave for the meeting yet"_ he thought. As If on cue Dumbledore walked into the office and his face lit up in surprise when he saw Severus.

"Hello my boy!" he said with that twinkle in his eye. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No," Snape replied hastily, taking out the letter from Hermione and handing it over to Dumbledore. "Read this!"

The room was silent for a minute while Dumbledore read through the short letter. When he was finished, he folded the letter back up and handed it back to Snape quietly.

"So…" Snape said quietly, "What do I do?"

"Well, you have to marry her." Dumbledore replied.

"Marry her! She's my student Albus!" said Severus, louder then he had meant too.

"It's the law." Dumbledore said, looking over his glasses at Severus. "She is of age and so there is no rule against you marrying her. If you didn't want to marry her, why in the world did you put your name on her list?"

"I didn't put my name on her list! The ministry did." Snape said, "I told them to put my name on all of the lists."

"Well, you made a mistake by doing that didn't you, because now you'll have to marry her, even if she is your student." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"But-"

"Severus, you got yourself into this mess and now you have to deal with the consequences."

"Does she have to live with me?" Severus asked, a little hope showing on his upset face.

"You're going to be married! Of course you do!"

"Great, now I'll have all of her things to deal with, not to mention…Where is she going to sleep?" Snape asked slowly.

"Now Severus, I know you know the answer to that." Said Dumbledore, "Like I said before, you are going to be married! So you're going to be living together and sleeping together."

"What did I get myself into!?!"

"I'm not quite sure, but I do have a question for you." Dumbledore said, "Do you think you may have feelings for her or do you think that what you feel for her now may grow into love?"

"Albus, she's beautiful and smart, but she's one of the golden trio, I don't feel anything more then a teacher to her."

"You mean a teacher who is attracted to her." Dumbledore said smiling.

"I am NOT attracted to her! Didn't I just say that."

"What I heard you say was that you think she's beautiful and smart. Now we need to get going, unless you want to be late for the meeting." Said Dumbledore, standing up, "Also, I believe Miss Granger will be there, and therefore, if she is, you should talk to her tonight about this situation."

With that, Dumbledore stepped into the floo and disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione headed downstairs in silence. When they arrived in the dining room, Hermione took a seat between Ron and Lupin, and across from Fred and George, who were glancing around the table looking quite guilty.

Dinner went by smoothly, if you didn't count the part when Mrs. Weasley found beetles in her soup, and Fred and George getting shouted at. Other then that it was great. Ron kept giving Hermione furtive looks throughout all of dinner, so Hermione quickly leaned over to talk to him.

"Don't worry Ron. I didn't pick you, I Knew it would be pretty uncomfortable for the both of us."

"Good, I didn't want to be rude by not putting my name on your list, but…thanks." Ron said, breathing a sigh of relief.

They went back to Dessert, which was an apple crumb pie. Hermione thought it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. It had cinnamon in it and that was one of Hermione's favorite tastes.

"Hey Hermione," said Remus, "Sorry about the new Law fudge passed."

"It's not your fault, and besides, he probably won't be minister for that much longer. I mean with all the laws he's passing the people will probably just order a new minister." Hermione said turning towards Lupin.

"So, have you chosen anyone yet?" He asked.

"Well, yes I did." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Really, who is it?"

"Professor Snape." Said Hermione quietly. Lupin was about to reply, but then they heard a loud noise in the living room.

"I bet that's Severus and Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said, hustling out of the room, throwing Hermione a sincere look before walking through the door. When she left, Hermione turned back to Lupin, who had shock written all over his face.

"Hermione, can I talk to you alone…in the library?" He asked.

"Yes, just don't yell." Hermione replied.

"Of course I won't. Let's go."

As they left the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, and Severus entered. Hermione, not paying attention, walked right into Severus.

"I'm so sorry!" She said looking up. When she saw who she ran into, she froze in place and her heart was racing.

"Miss Granger…Do watch where you are walking." Severus said sneering.

"Yes sir." She replied, and started to leave.

"Miss Granger," Severus repeated, making Hermione turn around to face him. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes sir." She repeated nervously. She then looked at Remus to check with him first.

"Go ahead; I'll talk to you later." He replied to her questioning look.

"Come on." Severus said, looking over at Remus with suspicion before turning around and going upstairs.

Hermione followed silently, she could've heard a pin drop from how quiet it was. All she could hear were the sound of their steps. When they arrived, they sat in the exact spot Mrs. Weasley and She had sat not even an hour ago.

"Miss Granger," he said, "I must say, I was surprised to get a letter from you today."

"Well, I was just as surprised when I saw your name on my list, even more when I sent you an acceptance letter." Hermione honestly replied.

"It mustn't have been much of a list if I was the most suitable person on it."

"Not really," Hermione said, "It had a few deatheaters, all the Weasley's, Neville, Dean, Professor Flitwick, and…you."

"Why did you choose me?" Severus said, getting a little loud and angry. "You know it won't be safe to be married to me…A spy for the Order, your professor…most hated professor at that."

"Well, I reckon you are a lot safer to marry then any of the deatheaters…The real ones, and I'm not marrying any Weasley's because they are pretty much family. I want to be with someone smart. Someone who will understand my ideas, and you and I both know Neville and Dean definitely don't fit that category. Neither of them would listen for more then two or so minutes." Hermione said sadly but confidently. "I understand all of the consequences that come with it…but has that ever stopped me before?"

"No, it definitely has not. You are sure you want to do this?" Severus asked lightening up a little.

"Yes." Hermione firmly said.

"I'll inform Dumbledore of this, and I'm sure he can marry us tomorrow night."

"That's fine, though it seems a little soon. Also I would like my parents to be there, and I haven't even told them about the law or me getting married yet." Hermione said.

"I will take you to your parents' house tomorrow morning and we can tell them then, but right now I better get to the meeting." Severus said, getting up and walking to the door. "Good evening Miss Granger."

"Hermione." She said quietly.

"What?" asked Severus, turning back around to face her.

"I figure since we are going to get married, we should call each other by our first names…so call me Hermione." She replied.

"Then you can call me Severus." He said.

"Good evening Severus."

"Hermione wake up!" Harry said, coming into her room the next morning, Ron trailing slowly behind. "Snape just sent an owl saying he'll be here in an hour to pick you up."

"Thanks." Hermione said, getting up slowly. "I'd better hurry up then."

"Why is Snape picking you up?" asked Ron, who was sitting on one side of Hermione while Harry sat on the other.

"My parents don't know about the marriage law yet, so I thought I should tell them that I'm getting married in person." Hermione replied.

"So Snape is taking you to your parents' house, so you can tell them that you are getting married." Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald! Isn't that what I just said." An annoyed Hermione said.

"Stop bickering…Ron, use your ears, and Hermione, have you decided who you are marrying yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have." She replied

"Well, who is it?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably before answering. "I'll tell you," she answered, "Just promise to support my decision and don't freak out."

"Of course!" said Ron, "It better not be Malfoy though."

"No, it's not Malfoy Ron." Hermione said, "It's…well it's Professor Snape."

"SNAPE!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" said Harry, "you're supposed to be supporting Hermione, it's not her fault that there is a marriage law."

"I know, but Snape! I mean, if I knew, I wouldn't have minded you picking me instead." Ron said sadly.

"No Ron, it would be too weird, for the both of us. Besides, how would we do it Ron, all you talk about is qudittach and all I want to talk about is potions and books."

"That may be true but we are best friends, so how come we can't make it work as husband and wife?" He asked.

"You really want to make kids with me…I don't think I can even kiss you without thinking I'm kissing my own brother. It's not going to work, I'll be fine."

"You're right, as always Hermione. Just be careful, if that snake tries to hurt you even once, I'll blow his brains out!"

"Ronald!" Hermione said, shocked at his outburst. "That is my future husband you are talking about!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"I see that, now get out. I need to get dressed and ready to go." Hermione said, shooing the boys out of her room.

As Severus promised, he arrived one hour later. Hermione was on her bed reading Hogwarts: A History for the 11th time when she heard him knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted out, thinking it was Ron or Harry.

"Miss…Hermione" Severus said, making Hermione jump and fall off her bed, not expecting Snape, or to hear him say her first name, even if he hesitated.

She noticed that Severus was almost…laughing, but when he saw that she noticed, he hid it with a sneer. Still, it shocked Hermione.

"Hello Severus." Hermione said, "Sorry, I thought you were Ron or Harry."

"Yes, well, we'd better go." Severus said, walking out the door without another word. Hermione followed silently, until they reached their destination, right outside the front door, and then Severus stopped.

"Hermione," He said, "I'm taking you on side along apparition to your parents' house, if that's okay with you."

"Yes, that's fine." She replied.

With that, Snape snaked his arm around Hermione's waist, making her insides squirm, whether it was good or bad, she didn't know. Suddenly she felt that familiar tug and a second later she saw her parents' house appear in front of her eyes. She breathed in deeply.

"Hermione," Snape said, turning Hermione around to face him. "You'll be fine, I'm sure your parents will understand that we both didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Hermione looked up at Severus; their faces were close enough that if Hermione wanted to kiss him, all she would have to do would be to stand up on her tip toes. Though whether she wanted to kiss him, she did not know.

"Thank you." She replied in a soft whisper, "We'd better get going."

"Of course."

Then the both of them walked up to her parents' front door and Severus knocked. They heard noises going on in the house, and then a second later, her mom answered.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed happily, giving Hermione a power hug.

"Hey mom, is dad here?" Hermione asked, pulling away from her mom.

"He's inside fixing breakfast." She replied. "We weren't expecting you to be here for a while, at least not until Christmas vacation."

"I know," Hermione said walking inside, pulling Severus behind her and shutting the door. "But something came up."

"Well, I'm glad to have you here. Sit down while I go and get your father."

Hermione and Severus took a seat on the living room couch in silence while waiting for Hermione's mom to get back with her dad. After a few seconds of silence, Severus turned to Hermione.

"Hermione," he said, "You don't have to do this."

"What do you mean Severus? It's the law, of course I do."

"You can go into hiding until the law has passed, it might be a while but I'm sure it'll be better then being married to me."

Hermione was shocked at his words, but before she could reply, her parents came in.

"I'm marrying you." She mumbled under her breath so her parents wouldn't hear, "We'll talk more later."

"So Hermione." Said Michael, (Hermione's dad) pulling up a seat in front of Hermione and Severus. "What are you doing here? Not that you being here is a bad thing."

"We have something important to tell you." Hermione said.


End file.
